1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for providing the location information of a mobile station(MS) based on DBM(Data Burst Message) and TCP/IP(Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol) for location based service(LBS) provided in a mobile telecommunication network. According to the present invention, when a request for the location information of an MS is being received by a client server, the client server selects a method among a method using DBM and a method using TCP/IP, receives the location information of the MS by the selected method, and provides the information to the user.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, location based services have been provided using various types of methods for providing the location information of an MS. The earliest method provided in the prior art is a method of providing the location information based on cells. In this method, the location information is provided by being based on the location of a base station where the MS is being located. In other words, a location information providing service based on cells provides location information with an accuracy of base station radius range. That is, the location information of an MS is provided with an error range of the base station radius, and thus the error range is large so that it cannot be used for the case of accurate location information being required.
To overcome the disadvantages of a cell-based method described above and to provide an accurate location information, a global positioning system(GPS)-based method has been introduced. A GPS-based method provides a location information by using a satellite so that it can provide an accurate location information of the requested mobile station, and thus it enables to provide various location information services.
With being applied to MS and mobile communication network, GPS enables to obtain the location of an MS quickly and accurately. There are two different types of methods, a DBM-based method and a TCP/IP-based method, for receiving the location information of an MS by using GPS on a mobile communication network.
First, looking into a DBM-based method, a positioning determination entity(PDE) communicates with an MS by a short message service(SMS) based on IS-801-1 standard to obtain the location information of the MS. This type of DBM-based method has an advantage of a wide service range since LBS can be provided even when a user is on-line or on stand-by mode. However, since it obtains the location information of an MS by SMS-based communication, numbers of SMS have to be transmitted/received between the PDE and the MS due to the limit of data transmission capacity, that is, the basic limit of SMS. And thus, it has a disadvantage that it takes comparatively long time to obtain the location information of an MS.
In the other method, i.e. a TCP/IP-based method, a positioning determination entity(PDE) communicates with an MS using a TCP/IP to obtain the location information of the MS. Since there is no capacity limit for data transfer in a TCP/IP-based method, the required time for obtaining the location information of an MS is short. However, since a simultaneous voice and data(SVD) service is not yet realized, it has a disadvantage that the on-talking call is hung up when the MS is on-line.